Growing Up In A New Direction
by SlytherinLove30
Summary: "Growing up is hard. Especially when your parents are famous." Following the lead of Kara Anderson-Hummel, the children of the old New Directions fight to bring back their parent's glee club and restore it to its former glory. All while trying to avoid the consequences of having famous parents.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

** Authors Note: I haven't written in forever and I know I have some unfinished stories out there but I really needed to get this out. It's been weighing on my mind for awhile now. This story follows cannon up to at least the next few episodes, except for one thing. In this story, Rachel was actually pregnant after I Do. I hope you don't mind. I just needed to add a Finchel kid for the benefit of the plot. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated. **

Growing up is hard. Especially when your parents are famous. People following their every move, magazines and television talk shows making up horrible untrue rumors about them. Sometimes people even stoop so low as to even follow you and make up rumors. All teenagers make mistakes and I'm not going to kid myself and say that I was the perfect child. But I didn't do half the things that tabloids accused me of. Unfortunately, my dad's didn't always realize that. Which leads us to where this story begins.

"Kara Elizabeth, get your ass down here right now!" Is what I woke up to that morning, my dad's high pitched yell piercing the entirety of our condo. I wouldn't have been surprised of the entire building heard him.

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed and made my way downstairs. Truth be told, I had contemplated just ignoring him but I knew it would just make whatever he was mad about worse. "Can I help you?" I asked, still a little groggy from my sleep. I walked past both men standing in the kitchen to the coffee machine because I still to this day can't deal with anyone without coffee in my system, especially them.

"Care to explain this?" My angry father said, slamming a tabloid down on the counter in front of me. I read the cover and rolled my eyes.

'Daughter of New York's Power Couple Caught Partying to All Hours' read the headline, accompanied by a photo of me in coming out of a club, attached to my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend at that point but they didn't know that yet.

"It's not what you think." I told him pushing the magazine back at him.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" He responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Because what I do know is that you told us you were spending the night at Rachel's but here's a picture of you, most definitely not at Rachel's and you're here when you wake up."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I was at Rachel's but James called me shit faced and asked me to pick him up. So I did. That's it." I tried to explain, wanting to leave out the part where I found out he spent the entire night making out with one of my supposed best friends. He didn't need to know that part.

"He was there and you weren't? I find that very hard to believe. I knew that kid was trouble, just like his father at that age. " He snapped back at me. "And you look pretty trashed yourself in this picture."

I had to admit he was right at that point. It was a god awful picture. "You know they always pick the most unflattering pictures to convince you they're true." I argued.

"Well it's got me pretty convinced." He argued back. I couldn't but help rolling my eyes.

"Are you going to say anything here?" I asked frustrated, turning to my other father who had stayed quiet. No shocker there though, he had never been the disciplinary parent.

He sighed."I agree with your father..."

I cut him off. "Of course you do. You always do. Even when it's obvious he's wrong." At that point, I was absolutely done with them. I knew there was no way for me get them to understand I wasn't lying so I just had to accept what was coming to me. I stormed past them and back towards the stairs. "I can't wait till you two go to Europe. At least I know for a fact Grandpa won't automatically assume I'm lying."

I made my way quickly up the stairs into my room not acknowledging the yells of being grounded for the rest of the summer from behind me.

Being the daughter of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson wasn't always ideal but it did have its perks at some points. That day, however, was not one of them. I wasn't an angry teenager per say but that summer, I wasn't at my best.

It all started the previous June when I found out the both of them were going on a tour in Europe with my aunt Rachel for some Broadway thing. But apparently kids weren't allowed so me and my cousin Becca were being shipped to Ohio to live with our grandparents for the school year.

Let's just say, making two teenage girls who have grown up in New York City move to the middle of no where Ohio wasn't a pretty picture. There had been a lot of yelling.

But at least we had each other to get through it together and I loved my grandparents dearly so spending time with them wouldn't be bad. And Mark, Katie and Luke were already there and they always kept things interesting. There was only one thing I really wasn't looking forward to, McKinley High School.

I had heard the horror stories from my dads and their friends and even though over twenty years had past, I wasn't expecting much to have changed. I ended up being right of course. The Cheerios still ruled the school, Sue Sylvester was still terrorizing the student body, Emma Pillsbury-Shuester was still handing out those ridiculous pamphlets, Will Shuester still wanted to be friends with his students, Shannon Beiste was still just trying to keep the peace by using farm analogies no one ever understood, relationship drama was at every corner, and above all, the New Directions made their long overdue comeback.

I learned a lot that year but we' ll get to that later.


	2. Going Back to McKinley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any recognizable characters **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Just for reference, everything in italics is in Kara's first person point of view. **

_The rest is in third. The rest of my summer was spent blowing off my parents as much as possible. I barely spoke at meals only really grunting responses when asked something and spent the rest of my days by locking myself in my bedroom. That made them even angrier, which made them be even more annoying to me, which made me even angrier. It was a vicious cycle. _

_By the time we arrived in Ohio the last week of August, I was so beyond ready to get rid of them and even though they won't admit it now, back then I know the feeling was mutual._

Kara walked into her grandparents house, wheeling a suite case and carrying a duffle bag full of clothes. "Grandpa? Grandma?" She calls, ignoring her fathers trailing behind her.

Burt walked out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw his granddaughter. "There she is." He said, opening his arms.

Kara threw down her bags and hugged him tightly, a genuine smile on her face. "I missed you, grandpa."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He responded, before letting go to greet his son and son-in-law.

Carole walked in and hugged them as well while Kara grabbed her bags again. "I'm going to go dump these upstairs." She said walking away.

"Me and Dad have to leave soon." Blaine reminded her Kara didn't even turn around.

"Bye." She yelled over her shoulder and kept walking. Burt looked between where his granddaughter had disappeared and back to her parents.

"What's going on there?" He questioned, confused. Kurt had told him that she had been behaving differently lately but he hadn't expected that.

"She's not to happy with us right now." Kurt supplied with a sigh.

"Or ever for that matter." Blaine added. "She's barely spoken to us in a month because of that tabloid thing."

Burt shook his head. "Are you really sure she's lying to you?" He asked.

"The proof was there, Dad. She can keep up this charade all she wants but I'm not buying it." Kurt told him. "Just...watch her closely."

Burt sighed. "You know I will but I trust her." He assured.

Kurt shrugged. "Fine. We've got to go." He said turning around and leaving.

Blaine rubbed his forehead. "Thank you for this, Burt. We owe you one." He told him. Burt patted his shoulder.

"It's no problem. Good luck."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a smile before going to catch up with Kurt.

The next day, Kara walked down the hallways of McKinley, trying to keep a low profile. She wasn't overly excited about having to spend her Senior year in a new school and she most definitely did not wanted to be treated differently because of who her dads were. When she had been in school in New York, she hadn't been the only one with famous parents so it had never been a big deal. But now she was a fish out of water.

Even worse they didn't even have a glee club anymore so she couldn't even compete anymore. The year before she had lead her glee club to victory at Nationals and now there was no chance of defending her title.

She stopped at where her locker was and opened it to begin dumping her books into it. As she began organizing it, someone leaned against the locker next to hers and let out a dramatic sigh. "I hate it here already." The girl said.

Kara sighed sadly. "Maybe we should actually give it a chance first, Bec."

The shorter brunette huffed. "I don't want to give it a chance, I want to go back to New York."

"So do I but they're not coming back for us anytime soon so we should just suck it up and deal with it." Kara responded and shut her locker. "Now let's go get our schedules from the principle and go to class."

The two girls walked down the hallway to the principles office and knocked on the door. When they got the go ahead to come in, they walked in. "Well if it isn't the spawn of the Jewish girl and Porcelain." Sue Sylvester said, turning to face them in her chair.

Both girls sighed, they had been warned that this may happen. "What, we don't get our own nicknames?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Soon enough." Sue assured. "I've got to get a feel for you first." She stood up and handed then both schedules.

Kara and Becca turned to leave but Sue stopped them. "Not so fast, there's one more order of business."

"Yes?" Becca asked expectantly.

"I'm going to offer you both spots on the Cheerios." She told them, holding out boxes with uniforms in them.

"I do think so." Kara said shaking her head. "I liked to be cheered for, not to be the one cheering." She said before turning to leave again, Becca following her.

"I like her." Sue mumbled to herself before sitting back down and continuing with her work.

Becca and Kara walked down the hallway looking for their classes. When Becca found hers, she said goodbye and walked in the classroom. Kara continued down the hallway until she spotted a familiar figure in a letter jacket. She grinned and walked right up to him. She tapped his shoulder and waited for him to turn around. "Excuse me, I'm new here and a little lost."

The blonde boy turned around and his face split into a huge smile when he saw who it was. "Kara you're here!" He said happily hugging her tightly while picking her up and spinning her around.

"Why Mark Evans, that is no way to treat a lady." She teased as he set her down.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited you're here." Mark told her. "I almost didn't believe you when you told me you were transferring."

"Yeah well, I didn't believe it for awhile but here I am." She said, fixing her hair a little.

"Well I'm glad you are. What class do you have first?" Mark asked.

"Calculus." She said with a small groan.

"Me too, come on I'll show you the way." He said leading her down the hallway to the classroom. When they walked in the classroom, a petite blonde girl and a Cheerios uniform waved Mark over to the seat beside her.

"That must be your girlfriend." Kara said as neutral as she possibly could.

Mark nodded with a goofy smile. "Yeah that's her. Olivia Martin. Come on, I want to introduce you to her." He said walking over to the girl.

"Yay." Kara said sarcastically under her breath before plastering on a smile and followed him.

"Hey, Liv." Mark greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "This is Kara, my best friend growing up." Olivia stands up and holds out her hand.

"I've heard so much about you. Both from Mark and like every tabloid." She said with a clearly fake smile.

Kara let out a forced laugh and shook her hand. "Yeah well, don't believe everything that you read."

The teacher came in right then and called for class to begin. Mark sat down next to Olivia, leaving Kara to sit by herself a few rows over. She sighed and sat down.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
